The Biggest Surprise
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Highschool AU. Human AU. Dean and Castiel have been together for more than a year now, so of course they've had sex. But how was Castiel supposed to know that one tipsy idea to not use a condom would result in something like this? And how is he going to tell Dean? Or Gabe? God must really hate him.


******Warning - This features Mpreg. It you dislike the idea of men being pregnant, back away now.**

******This is something I spun of off a wonderful Omegle conversation with - .com. Go look them up, they are da bomb man.**

******I dunno if I'm going to continue this, I have more but it's up to you guys in the end. If you want to read more, let me know with your favorites and your reviews. Every little thing helps me make better stuff for you guys.**

******So I guess... enjoy!**

****Casitel Novak sat cross legged on his bathroom floor, with his elder brother banging on the door behind him. He had his cell phone fliped open, ready to call at the press of a button, and there was a small white stick sitting on the floor in front of him. It'd been like this for almost an hour now. Eventually Gabriel had give up trying to get his brother's attention, letting him know there was dinner just outside the door about twenty minutes in. The bowl of pasta was half finished, laying just in front of the phone. Castiel stared at the floor in front of him, as he had for almost an hour, in horror. His eyes were red and puffy , and his cheeks were stained with tears. As he reached for his fork, to get another bit of pasta, he accidentally his the call button on his phone. "Calling Dean." It announced, and Castiel let out a chocked sob. To distraught to end the call before it went through. What was he going to do?

"Heya Cas." He heard through the phone, jumping a bit at the sound. He'd called Dean? Shit, what was he going to tell him.

Castiel coughed, letting out a quiet sob. "Dean?" He questioned into the phone, although he already knew who it was.

"Cas? Cas what's wrong? Are you okay?" Came that all so familiar voice again. "Castiel, are you there?!"

"Oh god Dean... " Was the next thing out of Castiel's mouth, he barely whispered it, out of breath with tears still being wiped from his eyes. "Dean, I'm so sorry. So sorry." He muttered, shaking his head. Dean would be so angry, so very angry.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean said calmly to his boyfriend, "You can tell me."

"I can't." Was the whispered reply. "I can't lose you... I can't."

"You're not gonna lose me, Cas. Whatever it is, we can work through it. Nothing you could say would make me want to leave you." Dean promised, but it didn't seem to change Castiel's mind much.

There was a long silence on the line, other than the occasional sob from Castiel's end of the phone, before four simple words rang out. "Can you come over?"

Dean reacted immediately, "I'm already on my way, Cas." He said. "I'm already on my way."

Castiel hung up the phone with a whispered, "Thank you", and he curled back into himself.

Dean was in the impala and on his way towards Cas's apartment. Dean was knocking in the door in a matter of 15 minutes and being let in by Cas's brother Gabriel. "Where's Cas?" Dean rounded on Gabe. Gabe simply made a grand sweeping gesture towards the bathroom.

Castiel was curled up beside the toilet when Dean opened the door, the test on the floor in front of him. He flinched a bit when he heard Dean's careful footsteps towards him.

"Cas, god, what's wrong? You're freaking scaring me, tell me what's wrong." Dean was holding Cas' face in his hands now, searching his face for answers. Castiel looked back into Dean's eyes, with tears overspilling and more threatening to, he blinked, and more fat tears ran down his cheeks.

Castiel's lip temoured, and as he shifted, he kicked the small white stick on the ground, the test. Another round of tears ran down his face when he saw it again.

Dean turned to see the object that was offending Cas. At first he was confused, but then realization dawned on his face, the hairs on the back of his neck rose on end. "Oh Castiel." He whispered, and he pulled Castiel into his arms.

Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, and hugging him close, Castiel whispered into the taller boy's neck. "I'm so sorry Dean."

"No, no, shhh." Dean breathed back, running a soothing hand of Castiel's shoulder. "This isn't your fault. I distinctly remember being there." He chuckled softly. "I can't believe you thought I would be mad, Cas. I love you."

"I didn't know." Castiel started, letting out a soft whimpered sound. "I thought you.. I thought you might leave me."

"Castiel." Dean's voice rang out strongly through the small boy's sobs. "Look at me." He used his hands to raise Castiel's face so their eyes met. "There is nothing in this world that would make me want to leave you. Sure, we didn't plan this." Dean's hand lowered to rest on his boyfriend's middle. "but this is great. This is you, and me, making something beatiful."

There was a moment where Castiel just looked at Dean, before he nodded shakily. "Gabe..." He started. "Gabe doesn't know yet."

Dean faultered slightly, "Well, maybe we should wait and tell him. We can talk about things and wrap our heads around it. We can tell him and Sam together. Is that alright with you?"

Castiel nodded, "yea... that sounds good."

With a smile on his face, Dean pulled Cas to meet his lips and kissed him, gently wiping away the tears from his face. "Don't worry Cas. We can figure this out."

"Promise?" Castiel said, his voice weak as he snuggled into Dean's side.

"I promise." Dean replied.

As the pair of them curled into eachother, sitting there in a comfortable silence, Dean's face creased with thought. He pulled back slightly, his features very serious. "Marry me, Castiel."


End file.
